KI am brave
by Vijju123
Summary: We are all brave...aren't we?


**TITLE-** K…I am Brave…

 **SUMMARY-** Everybody is brave… aren't they?

 **GENRE-** My minds screwed up.

 **RATINGS-** K

 **PAIRINGS-** Implied Takumi/Misaki

 **AUTHOR NOTES-** Read it JUST BEFORE GOING TO SLEEP, SITTING ON BED, LIGHTS **OFF** :D For max enjoyment, turn the volume to full :P (XD)

BTW, do you guys know a weird word- Déjà vu – A feeling of having ALREADY experienced the present situation. Like, the thing happening at present…it has already happened in past and its as if you went back in time and its happening again...so weird.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki's eyes opened unusually early today. She lazily sat on the bed and peered at the alarm with sleepy eyes.

 _4:58 A.M._

It was almost 5 A.M but it was as dark as midnight because of winter. She shivered as the _cover_ slipped, exposing her body. She switched on the lamp, contemplating if she should wake Takumi up and go for morning jog today or not.

She smiled as she looked at other side of bed. To her surprise, he had _weirdly_ wrapped himself in blanket from _head to toe_ and all she could see was the blanket over him.

 _Was he feeling this cold?_

She wondered. She decided to take off the blanket…

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Misaki was startled by the sudden ringing of her mobile phone and an _unnatural_ fear gripped her. She glanced at the clock.

 _4:59 A.M_

 _Who would call THIS early in morning?_ She wondered as she took the phone…and instantly froze on seeing the caller name

 _Takumi Usui._

She was motionless _as a statue_ as her eyes _uncomfortably_ looked at the figure covered in blanket. She unconsciously clicked the accept button and brought the phone to her ear, her body _quite_ _tensed_ as she watched the _peculiarly motionless_ figure wrapped in blanket.

" _Hey Misaki! Where are you?" Takumi said from other side of phone, "We went jogging in the park and then you disappeared."_

Her mouth ran dry as she heard him…

 _If Takumi is there then who is…and who did he went jogging with…_

The lamp went out after fusing noisily, making her yelp.

 _PEEEP!_

 _PEEEP!_

 _PEEEP!_

 _PEEEP!_

 _PEEEP!_

The alarm clock's sound was _deafening_. She watched it with scared eyes.

 _5:00 A.M._

Suddenly she saw the _figure_ shuffle from the corner of her eye.

She screamed as she jumped away from it. The lamp flickered and she saw that _figure_ showing tints of movement.

She shivered.

 _But not out of cold._

And then, after one _final_ flicker, the lamp went out...and lit again after ten seconds.

Everything was normal… _except her pounding heart….And that now horrifyingly still figure…_

She hesitantly took a step…and another… and held the sheets…and pulled them…

 _To reveal a dead body of a girl…_

She immediately _screamed_ as she ran for the door, but it wouldn't budge. She looked at the body…

 _Wasn't it shuffling a few minutes ago…_

She wanted to get out of room. FAST.

She harshly pulled the door knob as she looked towards the bed…

 _..To find that the body disappeared._

She grew _deathly_ still. There was a sound of 'click' as if door unlocked.

 _The lamp flickered._

 _5:01 A.M._

She didn't want to stop and think. She immediately swung the door open…

 _And found that girl just in front of her…_

She screamed as she saw her _black, hollow eyes visible from long streaks of bloody hair covering her burnt face._

The next moment, that girl _pierced her sharp, long nails in her stomach…_

…and Misaki woke up screaming.

Her heartbeat was pounding in her…her body was sweating and _cold_.

She took a minute to realize that it was a dream. She switched on lamp to enable her see in dark.

Panting, she reached for the glass of water and gulped it in one go. She looked at other end of bed as she tried to comfort herself by seeing Takumi beside her… _only to see a_ _ **eerily similar**_ _figure wrapped in blankets from head to toe._

She looked at the clock.

 _4:58 A.M._

Her heart started to pound as her face became _deathly pale._ There was a _unexplainable anxiety gripping her heart._

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

She immediately picked up the cell-phone with terrified, wide open eyes and looked at caller ID.

 _Takumi Usui…_

A sense of _Deja-Vu_ hit her as she bought it closer to her ears.

" _Hey Misaki! Where are yo-"_

She let the phone drop out of her wrist as her body _stiffened in fear._ She looked at the clock.

 _4:59 A.M._

She shakingly eyed the _figure next to her…_

She gulped as she pulled the blanket with trembling hands…a little down…and they revealed black, raven hair.

 _Tasaki…_

She heaved a sigh of relief as she switched off the lamp hurriedly and got in covers. But the next thought left her with her eyes _wide open…_

 _Kids are gone on a school trip…_

She heard a _inhuman_ voice chanting

" _Ma…Ma…Maa-Maa….MAA-MAA"_ _It got louder with every breath it took._

She screamed as she dashed towards the _open_ door and ran even faster, when on looking back, _she saw a blood-stained hand coming out of the sheets._

The little figure blinked its _bloody black eyes as it crept beneath the bed on its twisted, broken hands and legs and lay next to his Mommy. They both laughed manically as they no longer felt Misaki's presence…and they lay beneath the bed…until their next victims footsteps brought a face-wide grin on their black, burnt faces._

* * *

Mew! How was it? :PPPP


End file.
